Sakura Kinomoto and the adventure at hogwarts
by aprun
Summary: Sakura and gang go to Hogwarts and it's going to be a loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg year. My first fic so no flames! I saw just a few seconds of Not another teen movie and it disgusted me so I changed the title. Ja!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN HARRY POTTER OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!  
  
Sakura's room, 7:00 "SAKURA, WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!"yelled Kero. "Be quiet Kero" It's the first day of  
  
vacation and I want to sl sl...ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ." Sakura began to Snore. Kero just had to get breakfast. He  
  
thought of a plan. "It's not vacation yet Sakura, It's the last day of school, duh." "NANI!?!?!?!" Sakura  
  
jerked herself awake and ran around frantically. She ran downstairs, made breakfast for the whole family and  
  
ran to the door. She stopped midway when she saw the calender. "KERO!" Kero had already eaten the  
  
breakfast Sakura made and was now asleep in the bedroom.  
  
A very grouchy Sakura entered the kitchen. "The kaijuu awake already?" "I AM NOT A KAIJUU!"  
  
screamed Sakura and she stomped on Touya's foot. He winced in pain.(This isn't the first time she's  
  
stomped on his foot you know.) "Whatever. I'm going to work. See ya at 5:00 okay? And don't you think of  
  
visiting that Gaki!" Touya left for the door and while his back was turned, Sakura stuck her tongue out. He  
  
opened the door and there flew an owl! It was a brown, barn owl with feathers sleek and shiny. He dropped  
  
a letter with green ink into Sakura's hands. "What the h*** is that. If that's some fancy way that gaki is  
  
trying to talk to you, then I'm going to ***************************!" Sakura covered her ears and  
  
did not hear anything. (Sorry but you do not want to know what he said.) "Well I'm opening the letter up  
  
now Touya so shut up!" Touya leaned closer to Sakura..... 


	2. Complications

Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!  
  
Sakura's room, 7:00 "SAKURA, WAKE UP AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST!"yelled Kero. "Be quiet Kero" It's the first day of  
  
vacation and I want to sl sl...ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ." Sakura began to Snore. Kero just had to get breakfast. He  
  
thought of a plan. "It's not vacation yet Sakura, It's the last day of school, duh." "NANI!?!?!?!" Sakura  
  
jerked herself awake and ran around frantically. She ran downstairs, made breakfast for the whole family and  
  
ran to the door. She stopped midway when she saw the calender. "KERO!" Kero had already eaten the  
  
breakfast Sakura made and was now asleep in the bedroom.  
  
A very grouchy Sakura entered the kitchen. "The kaijuu awake already?" "I AM NOT A KAIJUU!"  
  
screamed Sakura and she stomped on Touya's foot. He winced in pain.(This isn't the first time she's  
  
stomped on his foot you know.) "Whatever. I'm going to work. See ya at 5:00 okay? And don't you think of  
  
visiting that Gaki!" Touya left for the door and while his back was turned, Sakura stuck her tongue out. He  
  
opened the door and there flew an owl! It was a brown, barn owl with feathers sleek and shiny. He dropped  
  
a letter with green ink into Sakura's hands. "What the h*** is that. If that's some fancy way that gaki is  
  
trying to talk to you, then I'm going to ***************************!" Sakura covered her ears and  
  
did not hear anything. (Sorry but you do not want to know what he said.) "Well I'm opening the letter up  
  
now Touya so shut up!" Touya leaned closer to Sakura.....  
  
Chapter 1-The Journey to England  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!  
  
Sakura turned over the letter to find an H with a snake, a bird, a lion, and a badger. She opened the letter and started to read. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss. Kinomoto, We are proud to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Due to your complications and ours, we were not able to accept you into the school. If you do accept, please say the words below with your other 3 friends who have also been accepted, Yukito, and Touya if they agree to come. A guide will appear and he will bring you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and there you will meet Eriol Hiragwazara. He has agreed to let all of you stay with him at his house. He will also be housing three other guests so you may be aquainted. We will be awaiting your answer. Sincerely, Proffessor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S: Due to your knowledge of magic and your age, you will be entering 5th year with the other three guests.  
  
(Hagrid, we are ready to go to Diagon Alley.)  
  
"What does it mean your knowledge on magic?" "Ano" Ack! I'm going to be late for work! I'll talk to you  
  
later and no speaking to the gaki understand!" Then he raced out the door. 


	3. Harry's House

Chapter 3-Harry's House  
  
Disclaimer-I DO NOT own HP or CCS!  
  
At Sakura's house at 5:00 with everyone there.  
  
"Touya now don't be mad but.but.I have magic powers. When I was younger, I captured these cards called Clow cards. The cards have mystical powers, which make them so dangerous. They were made by Clow Reed. Dad, and you are half of a reincarnated Clow Reed. Eriol-Kun is the other half. I was chosen to be cardcaptor and Syaoran helped me.(With the mention of Syaoran, Touya starts to turn red.)"BECAUSE Syaoran is a direct descendant of him. They were released by me by mistake and the GUARDIAN(Kero was asleep and hearing guardian, he woke up) FELL ASLEEP." "Hey, being there for 5 centuries is very tiring." "Yeah right Kero. Well anyway, After capturing all 52 cards, I changed them into Sakura cards which now look like this." Sakura held up a Sakura card. "I also have two guardians, Kero,Yukito, Please transformed." They both transformed. It seemed as if Sakura's dad was the only one surprised. "L..l.l..lll." "Ano..dad?" "LION!" He jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. Everyone grew sweatdrops. "Yue" Touya said silently. "You've met?" Asked Sakura. "Uh yeah. Sakura, did you ever noticed if Yukito started to fade?" "Well" She did actually, when she was transforming the cards! But then he got better. She had always assumed it was a old or something. "Sakura, don't take this hard but I had powers too. I really could see beyond (This made Sakura jump) But not the old woman. I could see mom. But I had to save Yukito because he promised to protect you so I gave my powers to him," This made everyone gasp. Touya being considerate! "Touya" Sakura whispered. "Wait I have an idea!" Sakura quickly flipped through the cards till she found the one she was looking for. "I'll use this!" Sakura held up the Return card. "Yue, I have enough energy. You told me I was the most powerful sorceress so we can return Touya's power to him!" "If you say so master." So then Sakura started her chant. "Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and Shine your light. RELEASE!" Then the once little key grew into the staff. It was longer than the one she had made at the final judgment and the feathers were a little slimmer, more like an angel's wings. The color was a redder shade and the circle was shinier. It was beautiful. Sakura's dad gasped in joy. " I knew this day would come. You see, your mother too possessed magic ability. A sorceress, she never told me till her dying day. She told me to give you this key and go to the bank, Gringotts If you were to be accepted to a special school. I never did find Gringotts though. "Well dad, I'll perform the ceremony now. Ready Touya? Return Card, return Touya's powers from Yue to him! Return Card!." The beautiful spirit came out of the card and went through Yue, then to Touya. "Touya, are you ok? Did it work?" Touya then started to feel Sakura, he could sense everyone's aura's again! "Yeah it worked, boy my head hurts." "Well, you kids better stop talking and pack up, here's the key, I'll give it to you Sakura." So Touya and Sakura packed their things while Madison showed Sakura's dad her tapes. Syaoran went home to pack and sleep and the guardians just waited. They agreed to meet at 12:00 tomorrow 12:00 tomorrow. "Well guys are you ready?" asked Sakura. "Yeah" they chorused together. "Wait, I have to finish closing this suitcase!" "But Madison, we're gonna buy our things there so all we need are a few things, not 3 suitcases!" "But one suitcase is for all my things, the other one is my technology stuff (Stupid yes, but I couldn't think of anything else.) the last one is for the fabric and sewing equipment for your costumes!" Everyone excluding Madison sweatdrops. "Well let's say it" said Sakura. "Hagrid we are ready to go to Diagon Alley." Everyone said. Then a 11 foot giant appeared. Along with "ERIOL!" Madison yelled, and ran at him. "Err hi Madison. Nice to see you too." "Well are you ready? Now get close to me now and touch this boot. Good, get a grip on your stuff now. Also good. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six." They had already disappeared and had left no trace that they were there. England at Pivet Drive In front of Harry's house. A limo was there and they had appeared in it. "Oops. Guess me watch was too slow. Oh well. Now let's get Harry. Hermione and Ron I'll meet us at Diagon Alley." "Hagrid," said Eriol, "You better stay here, I don't think they would like to meet you again." "Err right" "who Eriol?" asked Sakura. "Harry's Aunt and Uncle." "Now not ta be rude ta ya or anything, but what language are you speaking?" asked Hagrid, he couldn't understand Japenese(Remember, they are from Japan!) "Right!"Eiol slapped his forehead with his hand, "How could I have forgotten!" Eriol took out his staff, asked for Sakura for the voice card and soon they were speaking fluent English. "Let's go guys." Said Sakura and hopped out of the limo. Inside Harry's House. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were highly impressed by Eriol's limo. There was a long silence. Uncle Vernon exchanged looks with Aunt Petunia. They knew better than to mess with their sort. Sakura broke the silence. "Why Mrs. Dursley, what a wonderful clean house you have. I don't think I could clean as well as this!" Aunt Petunai couldn't help but smile at this comment. "We don't really want to be a bother. Touya here will just help Harry and we'll be out of your ways." Touya looked at her with disbelief. Finally, he went upstairs. "So Mr. Dursley, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Dursley then straightened up as if to look as important as he could and said, " I own the company called Grunglings (Is that it? I couldn't remember) "Grunglings?" said Madison. "OH! GRUNGLINGS! Aren't you that company that kept trying to call my mom to make that big deal?" "With what company?" asked Vernon. "Madison Toy Store." (I didn't know the real name of the company so I made it up sorry!) That made Uncle Vernon's mouth drop to the floor. On the stairs "Man, you sure do have a small room." Gasped Touya, who had been trying to get Harry's trunk out of his room. "Well compared to the cupboard, I would say that was huge." "Cupboard?" asked Touya. Yeah cupboard. My room for 11 years until Uncle Vernon finally snapped." Touya could think of one thing, "This boy is better off in an orphanage that here." After Touya and Harry had taken the trunk into the limo, everyone headed to the limo. Sakura stayed at the doorsteps. "Thank you for your hospitality and time. Goodbye!" Sakura then ran to the gate, turned around, waved again, and then ran into the limo. "I don't know how Harry could know such a nice girl like that." Said Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon only nodded his head in agreement. _______________________________________________________________________ Wow! That was long. Please review and tell me couples, and if Hermione and Sakura should be enemies for a while. Or what houses. COME ON! ANYTHING! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!! Anyway Ja Ne! (P.S By the way, thank you KawaiiCherryBlossomWarrior, I found what was wrong with my computer. Too bad I lost the third chapter so now I can't bring it too you. It was good chapter to. Any way, sorry for the inconvience. Bye) 


	4. Diagon Alley and love at first sight

The First sight of Diagon Alley and love at first sight.  
  
Disclaimer:Do I really have to put this, oh alright, I don NOT own Cardcaptors or Harry Potter and because  
  
I'm really annoyed, this counts for all the rest of the chapters too so MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!You can't  
  
sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In Eriol's mansion  
  
"So Sakura, I noticed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really liked you, they don't usually like people that  
  
aren't business people or aren't rich or have are associated with magic," asked Harry. Sakura just blushed.  
  
"Sakura's got a real knack for making people like her. She's got so much charm, she could make anyone like  
  
her." answered Tomoyo. "Isn't that right Syaoran," said Eriol slyly. Syaoran gave him his glare and blushed  
  
as red as a tomato and smoke began coming out of his ears. Touya then glared at Syaoran with a cold stare,  
  
while Eriol did his Cheshire grin at Syaoran. Then the car stopped, thankfully. Eriol led them out of the car  
  
and into a pub which everyone swore that only they could see. Then he went into the back of the pub to a  
  
brick wall and tapped a brick. A hole in the wall started to form, becoming bigger and bigger. Then it  
  
stopped until it was able to fit a very big man. What was inside. A bustling town, or so it seemed. Everyone  
  
was dressed in either "muggle" clothing or cloaks and robes. It blended in just right and everyone was very  
  
busy. Sakura, who was suddenly in the mood for ice cream (A.N. I know I know but just read on and all shall  
  
be clear) saw an ice cream shop and was yelling ice cream. Everyone sweatdrops. Sakura's screaming  
  
actually attracted a certain pale faced boy and his father. "Either dumb half wizards or a muggle," mumbled  
  
Lucious Malfoy (Did I spell that right?) He then mumbled some words. His wand glowed a blue color then  
  
turned very green. He smirked in the darkness. "Pure witch" Sakura stops in front of the counter and orders  
  
cherry blossom ice cream. (DDDDUUUHHH) "I forgot to go to the bank!" said Sakura. Then a voice speaks  
  
up,"I'll pay for you," Sakura turned aroun to see a pale face boy that had whitish blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
SLIGHT MALFOY P.O.V!!!  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was. When she turned Malfoy got a clear view of the girl. Inwardly he  
  
gasped. "She's so beautiful, like an angel. Wait, what am I saying!" thought Malfoy.  
  
END MALFOY'S P.O.V  
  
Everyone finally gets to the shop because Sakura was going at mach five speed and Harry sees Malfoy  
  
giving his money to Sakura. Malfoy doing a nice thing! Harry's mouth drops to the floor and goes way  
  
down. "Malfoy must be posessed by some evil force or something. wait, scratch that, he IS evil." Harry  
  
thought as he watched. "Thank you so much, what is your name sir?" "Draco, Draco Malfoy" said Malfoy,  
  
suddenly waking up from la-la land. Syaoran starts to get jealous. "Can we go to the bank thing now to get  
  
our own money now?" said Sakura. "Here I'll bring you to Gringotts and show you around." "That's why I'm  
  
here" said a voice. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Alright, guess who it is, it is someone I've introduced. Well anyway REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF  
  
HUMANITY AND ONLY ABOUT THE STORY AND ONLY THE STORY OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Into the bank and on with the wands!

Into the bank and on to the wands!  
  
Already put the disclaimer in chapter 4 so i '  
  
U  
  
In the ice cream shop  
  
"That's why I'm here" said a voice. Malfoy turned around to see who had said it and saw Hagrid. (A.N for  
  
those who thought it was Harry was wrong because he still had his mouth on the ground and was still too  
  
stunnned too speak!) "Draco, have you gotten your ice cream yet," said yet another voice behind Hagrid. It  
  
was Malfoy's father. "Father, I was just giving my asisstance to these new comers and the gamekeeper said  
  
that there was no need. I just offered because they were going to gringotts and we were just about to get a  
  
refill also, weren't we father?" said Malfoy as politely as he could. "There no need Malfoy, I got this all  
  
under control but it is alright if you want ta come along," said Hagrid. He obviously did not mean it because  
  
he stiffened up at the part with him coming. He had not forgiven him for sending him and Dumbledore off to  
  
Azakaban. "Malfoy, you may go along with them and get the refill while I go get some more supplies." said  
  
Lucious. He then turned around sharply and soon disappeared from sight. "Well then, let's be off then!"  
  
and led the group to the doors of Gringotts  
  
Inside Gringotts  
  
"Key please," said forgtor. He was the goblin they were assigned to. Sakura, Syaoran, Malfoy, Harry, and  
  
Eriol gave their keys to him. " Very good," said forgtor. " Wait," said Meilin "I want to make an account,"  
  
She then started to pile money in front of the goblin out of her clothes from who knows where. "I thought  
  
she looked fatter today," said Syaoran, who was sweat dropping with everyone else. "So do I" said Tomoyo  
  
who also joined in the piling of money. The goblin first stopped at Malfoy's. It was a large room that was  
  
probably as big as Harry's. Which they went to next. Harry and Malfoy tried to be as smug as they could to  
  
each other. Then they went ot Li's vault. It was 4 times as big then Malfoy's due to the many families in the  
  
clan. In the back of the room, which was very hard to see because the vault was covered in jewels and  
  
coins, was a golden dragon. "Are you one of the Li Clan?" asked Malfoy after Li had filled three bags of  
  
gold and was back in the cart. "Duh, of course he is and so am I! He is the next leader of the whole Clan and  
  
I'm his future wife! WE'LL LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER AND HAVE HAPPINESS FOR THE REST OF OUR  
  
LIVES!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed Meilin happily. Everyone was really sweatdropping those  
  
mega sweatdrops except, of course, Meilin. Then they reached Eriol's vault which was as big as Syaoran's  
  
but was filled with nothing but coins. "My personal vault" explained Eriol. Then they reached Sakura's  
  
vault. It was twice as big as Eriol's with jewels, coins, and even statues. She filled her bag and they left.  
  
"Man! all of you are bloody rich! Did I say bloody, I've been with Ron a little too much," said Harry. Malfoy  
  
sniggered in the back. After Meilin's and Tomoyo's vaults were set up, they went to get their wands.  
  
Olivander's Shop of wands.  
  
"We're here to get our wands so let's get on with this." shouted Meilin. "Very well, I presume you are first,"  
  
said Mr. Ollivander who then shoved a measuring tape under her arm which moved and measured on it's  
  
own and then he went to the back of the store. He returned to Meilin with a red box in his hand. He gave her  
  
the box and she took the wand out. Already she felt warmth in her hand. Red and orange sparks came out.  
  
"Hahahahahaha first try! This wand originally belonged to Thirta yired! It's dragon scales and eggs from a  
  
Norweignen dragon thirteen inches! NEXT!" Tomoyo started to walk up and no sooner had she walked up,  
  
a box was shoved into her hands. She tried the wand and already felt a glow. Out came flowers that  
  
showered the room. "AHA! Another first try! twelve inches, oak wood and unicorn hair! NEXT!" "No way,  
  
I've already got my sword" said Syaoran angrily. "And I've got my wand already too!" pipped in Sakura.  
  
"But Syaoran, a sword is very, errr sharp and dangerous and Sakura, ypur wand is err very noticeable," said  
  
Eriol. "SO!!" was his answer. "Well let me see your wands." They both got out their sword and wand.  
  
"Interesting, you sir, must be of the Li Clan and you, were did you get your wand madam?" "Made it all by  
  
myself," said Sakura proudly. "Well here, take the smaller form of your wands and stick it on this ok. That's  
  
for free. But you two have to pay, 9 galleons each!" They paid for the wands and left the store. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Bout time I finished! Well any way REview about the story. We need info for the story PLEASE!!!!!! 


	6. Welcome Cherry, Yelan, Vid, Bak, and Sy

Welcome Cherry, Yelan, Vid, Bak, and Sy  
  
A.N. Guess what the title means.  
  
Outside of Ollivander's Shop  
  
"Finally, we're out of there!" said Meilin. "But Meilin, we were there for only a half an hour!" protested  
  
Sakura. "And a half an hour of my life wasted!" "HEY HARRY, HARRY!" A boy and girl were running  
  
towards Harry. "It's Ron and Hermione" said Harry before they embraced him in a hug. Mlfoy looked away  
  
in disgust. "Are those the exchange students?" asked Hermione who of course, got to the point in the need  
  
of knowledge. "Exchange students, you mean us, I don't remember exchanging anything though."said  
  
Sakura who was very disoriented by the sudden outburst of the two kids. Everyone sweatdrops at this.  
  
"Hey, we still need to get our stuff!" said Ron. "No need for us, we can go home if we want, I ordered in  
  
advance and got all of our stuff!" said Eriol cheerfully. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GETTING  
  
OUR MONEY FROM GRINGOTTS!!!!!!!" Screamed Syaoran. "Ano ... to get other stuff?" "ARGH" said  
  
Syaoran, who was now had his hands in his hair being VERY annoyed. "Why don't we get some pets." said  
  
Sakura who was trying to stop all this. "Sure Sakura, I'll show you some of the best knds to get." His answer  
  
was getting pulled by the hand into the store while getting glares in the back of the head by three boys who  
  
were trying their best to burn holes in the back of the head. Sakura went through the soor of the shop and  
  
as soon as she did, a pheonix came to her. It landed gracefully on her arm. "OOHH" said Sakura in shock.  
  
"wow, it came right to you Sakura." said Malfoy. I think I know what I want to buy already!" Sakura went to  
  
the counter and paid for it." I think I'll name you Cherry!" said Sakura cheerfully. It indeed fit the pheonix for  
  
it had a pink tinge to the red color of it's feathers and had green feathers at the top that stood up like a stem.  
  
The others who didn't have pets already, looked over the different animals. "I'll take this animal," said  
  
Syaoran gruffly. The owl that he had chosen was a brown tawny. "I'll think I'll name this bak-" Eriol had  
  
covered his mouth. Being the oh so kind gentlemen, had inveaded his thoughts and had known before hand  
  
the name. Which was Baka. Syaoran glared at him with anger and was about to do something drastic if  
  
Meilin hadn't called out "Yelan" Syaoran froze at the name at slowly turned around his head.(Remenber,  
  
That's his mom and she is VERY scary.) Then he fell down anime style. Meilin had found a black barn owl  
  
and had named it "Yelan" Tomoyo had gotten a nice gray forest owl and named him after her video camera.  
  
Eriol chose a whitish gray owl and named him Sy. Most likely to annoy Syaoran. Which it did. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
What did you think. I've decided to put them in a different house, just for exchange students because I  
  
might put other kids in too. What do you think? 


	7. AH! Hold Syaoran back, Chessire Eriol's ...

AH!!! Hold Syaoran back, Chessire Eriol's smile.  
  
Inside the Limo!  
  
"Yay! now I have a 5 new friends!" said Sakura cheerfully in the limo which was getting pretty crowded from  
  
the addition of hermione and Ron. Draco had left soon after they had left the pet shop. Before he left, he  
  
whispered to Sakura"Hope you get into Slytherin!" Sakura didn't ask about that because it had been already  
  
explained to her. "Don't you ever have enough friends already." said Syaoran. Sakura just laughed at this  
  
and said "Nonsense, you can never have enough friends! Bye the way, Eriol, why are you smiling like  
  
that?" Then Syaoran relized that he had been smiling at HIM. THAT was because while they were  
  
talking, he had moved his hand into Sakura's and Ron, Hermione, and Tomoyo were stifling their laughs as  
  
best they could until they finally broke down. Eriol just sat there, smiling and smiling like a chesire cat.  
  
Syaoran finally snapped and lunged at Eriol. He missed by an inch and then he went again, and this time did  
  
not miss. But there he sat calmly and STILL SMILING. He just calmly said, "we're here" and pryed Syaoran  
  
off him. He whispered into his ear, "You know what? You need a little puishment again." and went off  
  
smiling. Syaoran gulped and wished he hadn't of done that in the car. He was gonna need top security." But  
  
that smile drove him into insanity for those few moments. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to break  
  
me. He's trying to make me his dog. He's not going to. I'll get him so good, he'll be the dog!" Syaoran smiled  
  
wickedly and walked into the mansion which the others were still gawking at. "I'll be the one who gives the  
  
punishment, when you make your move, I'll be the one who turns it back to you and then you'll be sorry!"  
  
He silently laughed which was the kind of evil laugh that almost confirms you're up to something bad.  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
"Eriol, you never told me you had a MANSION."said Sakura who, with the others beside Madison who was  
  
used to big houses, had their mouths to the floor. It was three stories tall and had a garden surrounding ot  
  
with all kinds of plants and statues. It was indeed bug. No Huge, it had to be at least 1,000 times bigger than  
  
the biggest man on earth. Someone who if was compared to Hagrid, surprise even Hagrid and the biggest  
  
man would probably call Hagrid a shrimp. (GET BACK TO THE FRIGGIN STORY ALREADY! ALRIGHT  
  
ALRIGHT!!!!"Mansion, you mean this house? You think this is a mansion. No no Sakura, this is my summer  
  
house in the city." "NANI" was the chorus of all the people who were Japanese. "WHAT" came from the  
  
english people. Eriol just stood thier smiling. "I think I know now why that Li kid snapped." whispered Ron  
  
to Harry and Hermione. They nodded silently as they were led into the "Summer House"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
I made Syaroan crazy! What is Eriol's revenge anyway? It's a secret and you have to read to find out! Any  
  
way can you review and no flames or bad, bad, bad, bad things ok. 


	8. In just three days

In just three days.....  
  
"Hey Eriol, do you think that Syaoran s acting starnge lately?" asked Sakura. "Strange? What ever do you  
  
mean?" Eriol answered. "Well he locks himself in his room and when he comes out to eat, all he DOES is eat,  
  
glare at you, and mutter about kill and you." "oh that's nothing don't think any more about it ok........"  
  
suddenly there was a loud screen by the front door. Sakura and even Eriol rushed to see what it was.  
  
"DEAR GOD RUBY!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM. I KNEW YOU WERE PROBABLY GOING  
  
TO HAVE "FUN" WITH HIM BUT KNOCK HIM O0UT AND MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE HE'S BEEN  
  
THROWN IN A BLENDER IS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!"Screamed Yukito. It was true what he had said. Touya had  
  
those twirly things in his eyes and his mouth was open and he looked like he had been in a blender. Poor  
  
guy. "But the ice cream man and the birdy and the ice cream and it's not my fault!!!" pouted Ruby. "Sigh,  
  
What am I going to do with you." said Yukito. "You can forgive me and let me bandage. YAY!!! I'm going to  
  
bandage Touya! See ya!" Then Ruby started to drag the limp body off and Yukito jsut stared at her with  
  
disbelief. Then Ruby started to sing. "I'm going to bandage you up, bandage you up, I'm going to bandage  
  
you up, all day llllllllloooooooooooooooonnnnggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Touya suddenly wakes up and  
  
sees Ruby. He pulls away and runs for dear life. In this case his. "WAIT TOUYA!!!!!! WE HAVEN'T  
  
FINISHED PLAYING YET!!!!!!!!" This only makes Touya run faster. Ruby runs after him yelling  
  
"TOUYA!!!" and "WAIT FOR ME!!!" Everyone watching sweatdrops.  
  
Next Day  
  
Syaoran comes out of his shell.....Errr room. "Hi Syaoran!!! Wanna go out and have fun?" Syaoran starts to  
  
blush at Sakura. "Err su..re Sa..ku..ra. I'll g...o." (Man is he nervous!) "Yay!!! come on!" Then they go out  
  
into the city. In the next room, someone is smiling. (Guess who!) "Hey Syaoran, look at that!" said Sakura  
  
pointing to a store window. It was a beautiful necklace with a pink flower in the middle decorated with  
  
diamonds and rubies. "Want it Sakura? I'll get it for you." said Syaoran. "Thanks Syaoran, you're so nice."  
  
said Sakura blushing a little. This makes Syaoran blush a little too. "Come on!" said Syaoran and he pulls  
  
her into the store. After paying for the necklace they go outside. "Here Sakura, let me put it on you." said  
  
Syaoran. Sakura started to blush a little and nodded. He opened the box and started to put it on. He was  
  
blushing as much as Sakura. "There" he said with a finish. Sakura turned around and they met face to face.  
  
Their faces were so close, they were inches apart. Their faces started to move towards each other  
  
and......."BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE  
  
EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both snapped back to reality and went.  
  
off on to other places."In the shadows, someone snickers. "What wonderful footage I have" and more  
  
snickers. (Can you guess who it is?)  
  
The Next Next Day  
  
Sakura walks into the t.v room beecause she hears laughter. Everyone except Syaoran, Touya, and Yukito is  
  
there. "Hi everyone, what are you watch...ing." Then she sees the T.V screen. "NANI!!! TOMOYO, YOU  
  
BETTER ERASE THAT TAPE AND ANY COPIES OR ELSE!!!!!!" They were showing yesterday's  
  
"footage". "NO" Yelled Tomoyo and Sakura started to chase her around the room. "Fine, I give up"  
  
grumbled Tomoyo after a long chase. She unhappily erased the video. "Hey Tomoyo, cheer up. How about  
  
you go out and have fun maybe?" said Sakura who was sorry for making her sad. "Alright! Will you and  
  
Syaoran go with me?" said Tomoyo who brightened up instantly. "Sorry, but how about you go with Eriol  
  
or something?" suggested Sakura. "Ok" and Tomoyo went off to find Eriol. "Hey Eriol, wanna go out and  
  
show me around" asked Tomoyo who was now acting as cute as possible. Eriol couldn't resist. 'Don't look  
  
Eriol, Don't look. Damn! I can't resist!' Eriol sighed. "Okay Tomoyo I'll show you around." "YAY" screamed  
  
Tomoyo and instantly put her arms around his neck. "Heh heh. Looks like I've finally found a weakness."  
  
said a voice in the shadow. (Now guess who this is?) "Oh Eriol, thank you for bringing me here." They were  
  
currently at a resturant eating some ice cream. "Your welcome." His eyes were sparkling. 'She is like an angel  
  
fallen from the sky into my arms. Snap out of it Eriol Snap out of it!' "Eriol, are you okay? asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes sorry." They continued eating the last if the ice cream unconsiously until their spoons clanged  
  
together. "Sorry" they said at the same time. There was only a spoonful of ice cream left. "Here" he said and  
  
lifted his spoon to scoop out the rest of the ice cream and put it in her mouth. "Thank you" she said  
  
blushing. He started to blush too. In a booth close to that one, a dark figure was getting his revenge.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Finally!!! Sorry it took so long but I have a life too and so much work. Oh twirly things are in my eyes.  
  
(Passes out momentarily) Sorry hope you enjoyed so far! 


	9. 9 34

To 9 and 3/4!  
  
"Yay! We're here!" said an over excited Sakura. Eriol was still fuming, Inwardly of course. Couldn't let a  
  
thing like this ruin his image. (I know I made him a TAD bit egotistic, but what the heck, it's MY fanfic)  
  
Syaoran stopped being crazy and let out more. Sakura was just jumping around, and Touya was trembling  
  
with fear as he tried to run away from Ruby. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, had spent most of the summer in the  
  
library (Ron and Harry were only there because Hermione tied them down to a chair) "Alright guys, what we  
  
have to do is go through that barriar." said Harry. He demonstrated by running through the wall. The rest  
  
just followed him. "Hey, usually, new people are afraid." said Ron. "Why?" asked a curious Sakura,  
  
"Because they probably think that we are idiots that don't know about concealing and illusion spells" said  
  
Meilin. Meilin was still a little angry because she found out that Thirta Yired was known for her bad temper  
  
and obsession to her fiance. (Couldn't resist ^_^) They boarded the train. "We've gotta go, Ron and I made  
  
prefects and gotta go to a meeting."said Hermione. The three parted and Harry went to a compartment with  
  
Ginny, Neville, and a ravenclaw. "Oi! Sakura! Do you want to sit here?" asked Eriol. "Err...Eriol, that's a  
  
closet." Eriol waved his wand and the closet turned into a compartment. "Now it isn't." They settled  
  
themselves down for the long ride to hogwarts.  
  
-Middle of Ride-  
  
"Hey, do you here a cart?" asked Madison. "Yeah. me too." says Touya. "FOOD!" said an excited Kero.  
  
Sakura poked her head out the door and saw a food cart coming this way. Lady says,"I don't remember  
  
there being a compartment here. I thought this was a closet. Anyway, what can I get you?" Sakura, who still  
  
had a LARGE bag of money, and yet had to try ANY wizard delicatcies (Cough Cough Candy Cough  
  
Cough) bought every kind. "Ughh, Sakura, I can't eat another bite." said Madison. "Yeah Sakura, told you  
  
not to get so much stuff." said a Touya who was getting back to over- concerned brother mode. "Hey, I  
  
finished it and I'm fine!" argued an annoyed Sakura. Suddenly the door opened (Guess who. YOU can  
  
decide)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Not many people reviewed, but I got fed up with waiting and made this one. Sheesh, can't you take a minute  
  
or 2 to review? Hey, that sounds pretty cool. But anyway, REVIEW. Ja ne. 


End file.
